


Broken Bones

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is injured, and he's afraid of talking about it with Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can.”

“No, I really can’t.”

Erik and Jonas were sitting on Erik’s sofa, Jonas with his feet on the coffee table, Erik stretched out on the sofa with a pillow under his knee for support, playing FIFA. The defender had been out for a month with problems now, and he had been in a bad mood the whole time. He just wanted to play football again, to run without feeling like his knee couldn’t support him. He was happy that his best friend knew what he was going through right now, since Jonas had had his share of knee injuries in the last season. Jonas let him be upset about the issue without telling him it would be okay with time, like so many kept saying. Sometimes it was enough to just complain, get mad at everything, and get it off his chest.

“Why not?” Jonas asked, pausing the game. “Is there something wrong between you two? Are you in a fight?”

“What? No!” Erik sat up straighter. “Why would you think that! It’s just… Marco…”

“He will understand what you’re going through now.”

“But he _just_ got fit, I don’t want to put him through that again,” Erik tried to explain.

“Oh, and it’s fine for me? Thanks, dude!” Jonas punched his friend on the arm.

“Hoffi, why are you hitting my man?” Jonas and Erik startled, suddenly hearing Marco’s voice behind them. They hadn’t heard him come in. “Hi, love.” Marco walked to the sofa, and bent over to give Erik a quick kiss.

“So you can kiss it better?” Jonas joked, knowing he shouldn’t be the one to tell what’s been bothering Erik.

Erik grabbed Marco’s collar for another, not so quick, kiss. He soaked up the taste of his fragrance mixed with sweat and coffee. “Hi, babe. Did you have a good run?”

“Too muggy out, I need a shower. Want to join me?”

Jonas started coughing. “Dude. We talked about this.”

“Sorry, Jonas. I’d invite you too, but you’re not really my type,” Marco said, winking at him.

Jonas shook his head. “You know you love me.” He turned to Erik. “I can leave, if you want to join him.”

“Nah, I’m good. There’s no hot water left anyway.” He laughed at Marco’s look of horror. “Enjoy your shower, dear.” He watched his boyfriend walk to the bathroom, enjoying the view, and turned back to Jonas, waiting until the door closed before he started talking again.

“I will talk to him, I swear. It’s just… we’ve got a good thing going now, and I don’t want to ruin it,” he explained his worries to his friend.

“That man loves you, Erik.”

“You think so?” Erik wasn’t too sure. He meant what he said. They found a great rhythm of living and loving and just being together, being comfortable in the quiet moments, but he sometimes wondered how long it would last.

“Trust me. Better yet, trust him. He worships the ground you walk on. You’re his sun.”

“Have you been reading Hallmark cards again?” Erik joked, wisely shielding his arm from another punch.

Jonas stuck out his tongue. “I’m being serious here, you idiot. And it’s clear that you love him as well. Talk to him.” He got up and grabbed his coat. “Let me know how it went.”

“Wait, you want me to do it now?”

“There’s no time like the present.”

The young defender knew his friend was right. If he wanted his relationship with Marco to work, he had to be honest about how he felt. Now that he’d made up his mind, it seemed like a weight had fallen from his shoulders. He listened for the water to stop running before he got up. He had to do this now, before he lost his nerve.

“Marco? Love? Can we talk?” Erik started when his boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips. He could see fear appear in his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Something I did? Did I overdo it with Jonas?”

“What? No,” Erik quickly tried to calm him down. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

“That’s not helping, babe.”

Erik took a deep breath. This wasn’t going how he wanted. “Can we sit? My knee hurts.” He took Marco’s hand, guided him to the kitchen, and sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Marco sat down next to him.

“Please talk, Erik, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry, I really don’t mean to.”

“Are you unhappy? I thought things were going well between us,” Marco said, unsure what was going on.

“Oh, shit, it’s not about us! I love you!” Erik said it before he realized that he did, and started blushing. “That… Was not what I wanted to talk about,” he mumbled, looking at his feet.

Marco gently cupped his chin with his hand, and lifted his head so he could look him in his eyes, beaming at him. “Do you mean that?”

The winger sounded so happy that Erik started smiling right back at him. “Oh screw it, yes. I mean it. I love you, Marco.”

“You have no idea how happy you make me, I’ve been wanting to tell you I loved you for weeks now, but I was scared you didn’t feel the same.”

Erik stared at him for a moment, speechless, then started laughing. “Jonas was right. We’re idiots.” He leaned in, and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“Two idiots in love.” Marco kissed the tip of Erik’s nose. “But if it’s not something I did, then what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Oh. It’s nothing, really,” Erik said, putting his hands on Marco’s waist, and pulling him closer, nearly making them both fall, but Marco reached out just in time to steady Erik’s seat, hopping off his own.

“No way, Durm. You’re not getting off this easily. What is it?” He looked pleadingly into his eyes.

“That was getting off easy? Telling you I love you?” Erik shook his head, still trying to deflect.

“It’s your knee, isn’t it,” Marco guessed, tilting his head. “You don’t want to let me relive last year.”

Erik nodded. “It was hard enough for you to go through it once. I just thought it would be easier this way.”

“You’re stuck with me, coconut. Now out with it.”

Erik sighed. “It just bums me out, you know. The not exactly knowing what’s wrong, going to rehab without any idea how long it will take.” He looked into the winger’s emerald green eyes, and knew that Marco understood exactly what he was talking about. “It sucks, and I want it to be over. I just want to play football again.”

Marco pulled him into a hug, and just held him close, softly stroking his hair. “I know, babe. The not knowing is the worst.”

Erik leaned into the embrace, melting into Marco’s body, almost inhaling him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I understand. Just don’t scare me like that again, okay?” Marco gave him a soft tap on the back of the head. “I thought you were going to end it.”

“Let me show you why that’s the last thing I want to do.” He stood up, not breaking the hug, nibbling on his lip while he was backing up, and falling on the sofa, dropping Marco’s towel on the way. “By the way, coconut? What?”

“Oh, I saw a certain docume- ooooh” Marco started, but Erik was biting his ear, leaving him speechless.

 


End file.
